Filip Engell
Kom og sig hej på vores meet and greet. Det er kl. 10 til 11. D. 14 februar i fakta Grenaa. Du har muligheden for en V.I.P billiet, hvor du kan komme backstage og få en selfie med Nadia. Nadia er meget populær i Fakta, hvor hun sætter varer på plads. Hun har vundet månedets medarbejder og månedets toiletsforbrug. Hun er meget snaksalig og vil glæde sig til at få verdens bedste selfie med DIG. Kontakt nadiamcarlsen@armyspy.com for mere info. Filip Engell er en ung dreng, født menneske men har kort været en djævel. Filip har rejst gennem det hinsides, primært Helvede, og oplevet mange ting, der har udfordret hans tro og morale. Før Filip blev født mistede hans far, Victor Engell, sit liv i et trafikuheld, og hans mor havde altid siden fortalt ham, at hvis han var god, ville han komme i Himlen og være sammen med ham. Filip er en "1'er", det artigste, sødeste, mest ansvarlige form for menneske, men lykkedes det alligevel Lucifer, Djævelen, at bringe Filips skyggesider frem. Filip har deltaget i Den Store Djævlekrig. En sommer blev Filip skubbet af bøllen Søren ud foran en bil kørt af Mortimer, Døden, døde og kom til Helvede. Djævelen var dødelig syg og havde desperat brug for en arving, og havde udvalgt Søren, men hang nu på Filip. Der var ikke tid til at prøve igen og Filips oplæring i ondskab begyndte straks. I Helvede forelskede han sig i djævlen Satina Mørch, og mødte hendes ekskæreste, Aziel Stofeles, som hadede mennesker. Djævelen lykkedes i at frembringe Filips skyggesider og gøre ham til en djævel ved at lade ham tro, at Satina og Aziel var kærester. Efter han var forsonet med Satina, opdagede de to, at Aziel havde forgiftet Lucifer med en harefod. Med den skaffet af vejen blev Lucifer rask og uden vreden forsvandt Filips djævletræk. Aziel og hans medskyldige mor blev forvist til Ydergård og Filip blev sendt tilbage til livet af Mortimers søster Vita, Livet. På jorden var der kun gået 2 sekunder, men Søren var blevet så chokeret over, hvad der var sket, at han var blevet venlig overfor Filip. Seks måneder efter Filips rejse til Helvede blev han hentet tilbage til det hinsides af Mortimer for at genfinde Dødens terning, som var blevet stjålet. I Dødens kælder så Filip i sit mors timeglas, at hun snart ville dø af en hjerneblødning. Filip og Satina fulgte ledetråde og fandt terningen i hænderne på djævle fra alderdomshjemmet ’Hvileløs’ i Helvede, som ønskede at gøre sig dødelige, men forgæves. De gav den tilbage til Mortimer mod, at han ville gøre dem dødelige, men regler foreskrev, at alle djævle så skulle blive det. Som tak vendte Mortimer Filips mors timeglas og gav hende 45 ekstra år at leve i, og hun var tilmed rask. En mand troppede op ved Dødens hus og foregav at være Filips far, men var Aziel i en forvandling. I kampen i kælderen, der fulgte, blev Filips timeglas beskadiget. Dødens slange, Tempus, kom Filip til undsætning og bed Aziel, som ældedes med flere tusinde år før han flygtede. Derefter blev Filip atter sendt tilbage til livet. Lidt over et halvt år senere kom Søren til at sluge en fremmaningspille, som Satina havde givet Filip, og døde før det var meningen, så Filip var nødt til at drage tilbage til det hinsides efter hans sjæl. Rejsen førte Filip både til Paradis, hvor han mødte Gud, og til Hades, hvor han og Satina fandt Søren. Søren valgte dog at blive i Helvede. Satina blev bortført fra Helvede af en tyster på Aziel Stofeles' ordre, og Lucifers slotstjener Grumske blev fundet i ledtog med Aziel. Han havde blandt andre myrdet portvogteren Skumleskæg. Selv efter flere nætter med tortur, ville Grumske ikke røbe, hvad han vidste, og det var først da Filip opsøgte ham, at Grumske begyndte at tale. Samtidig forvandlede Filip sig igen til en djævel. Den Store Djævlekrig nærmede sig langsomt. Mod Lucifers ordrer reddede Filip Satina tilbage fra Aziels "Ny Helvede". I Djævlekrigen, som udkæmpedes ved Helvede, mistede Filip næsten sin forstand til en tyster, og Helvede var nær ved at tabe, da Gud og hans englehær kom dem til undsætning, og Filip blev helbredt af Jesus. Efter slaget vendte Filip tilbage til sit slotskammer for at hente en gave til Sortehorn Mørch, som var blevet såret i krigen, men Aziel dukkede op og slog ham ud. Han lænkede Filip til en mur i torturkammeret under slottet, og skar hans hale, vinger og horn af, mens Filips far var tvunget til at se på. Filip mistede bevidstheden, og da han vågnede havde Aziel løsnet hans lænker. Mortimer dukkede op afledte Aziels opmærksomhed mens Filip greb et af sine afskårne horn, stak Aziel i hjertet med det og dræbte djævlen. Derefter fik Filip fire timer med sin far før han var nødt til at vælge mellem at blive i Helvede eller vende tilbage til livet. Hans timeglas var revnet, så han aldrig kunne vende tilbage igen af egen vilje, men han valgte livet. I sit værelse fandt han en sten fra Satina, hvorpå der var malet ordene "Jeg glemmer dig aldrig." Efter halvandet år på jorden, følte Filip sig som en fange, spærret inde i sit eget liv. Han havde ikke kunnet lægge de mange hændelser i det hinsides bag sig, han havde konstant hovedpiner og længtes inderligt efter Satina. Filip havde fået overnaturlige evner, som han brugte både godt og ondt. Han var ensom og vred på Gud, på Døden og endda på sin mor. En dag, da Søren fremmanede sig selv og næsten forårsagede en katastrofe, fik Filip muligheden for at drage tilbage til Helvede. Mortimer havde repareret hans timeglas, så det kunne lade sig gøre. Denne gang var det Gud som havde sendt bud efter ham. I Helvede var der gået hele otte år, og Satina havde fået en ny kæreste, Dagon. Filip følte imidlertid, at Gud kun så ham som en brik i et spil, og undrede sig over, at en almægtig og alvidende skaber ikke selv vidste, hvad der var galt. Samtidig kom Filip på færten af en sammensværgelse da Jesus og hans søn forsvandt fra Paradis og en forbandet, Lilit, viste sig i Edens have. Sporene førte Filip og Satina til en glemt underverden, hvor de fandt Lilit, der var dødelig såret. Hun viste Filip sine minder, fra hendes mand Kains mord under Djævlekrigen til overfaldet på hende, og hvordan Jesus blev tvunget til at genoplive Aziel Stofeles. Historie Tidlig liv Før Filip Engell blev født, mistede hans far Victor Engell sit liv i et trafikuheld, alene i sin bil. Det skyldtes djævlen Mastema, der var Victors temptaner, i et forsøg på at farve Filips sjæl sort og overtage ham som sit nye menneske. Filip lærte først sandheden at kende, da han var 14 år. Djævelens lærling En uge i en sommerperiode på Filip Engells skole blev Filip, som da var 13 år og gik i 7. a, udvalgt som "Ugens Fordømte" af skolens værste bølle, Søren, hvilket ville sige, at han blev terroriseret af ham hele ugen igennem, indtil det ringede ud om fredagen. Helt op til fredagen var Filip sluppet forholdsvis billigt i forhold til, hvad Søren tidligere havde gjort ved andre elever. Søren havde tvunget ham til at æde et par mundfulde sand, han var blevet bundet fast til en af bruserne i pigernes omklædningsrum, han havde ikke fået noget at spise én eneste dag, fordi Søren havde stjålet hans madpakke og frugtpenge, og der var blevet tisset i hans penalhus to gange. Om fredagen til sidste time, som var matematik, havde hans skolekamerat Mikkel sagt, at han havde glemt sit gymnastiktøj ovre i omklædningsrummet, og spurgt om han kunne tage derovre og hente det, og tage Filip med. Da de kom til rummet var Mikkels taske tom, og han bad Filip om at tjekke, om "røvhullerne" havde kastet det ned på trappen til fyrrummet. I virkeligheden havde Søren bedt Mikkel om at låse Filip inde bag døren til trappen, og så snart Filip trådte ned på trappen, lukkede og låste Mikkel døren, undskyldte og sagde, at Søren havde sagt at han skulle gøre det, ellers ville Mikkel blive han Ugens Fordømte den næste uge. Mikkel gik sin vej mens Filip hamrede på døren og råbte til Mikkel, men han kom ikke igen. Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Fysisk udseende Filip Engell har ildrødt hår og dybblå øjne. Som djævel havde han dybe, sorte øjne, et par enorme flagermusvinger, der voksede ud af hans ryg, en lang hale og lange, spidse, glatte, og krumme sorte horn, der voksede i hans pande. Første gang Filip blev til en djævel, var hans horn først længere end de fleste på hans alder og til sidst næsten lige så lange som Lucifers. Hans hud var også blevet bleg på grund af manglen på sollys. Anden gang, blev de længere end de fleste djævles. Som djævel var Filips blod også blevet sort og i vingemembranerne i hans enorme vingefang, var der sorte blodårer. Personlighed Filip var altid den artige dreng. Han lavede aldrig noget forkert og hjalp altid folk. Det ændredes da han kom ned i Helvede. Lucifer gjorde alt for at gøre ham til en djævel, og det lykkedes. Han ville da gøre alt for at en person havde ondt, grine når en person græd, nyde andres skader osv. Da Filip blev til et menneske igen, beholdt han nogle af de mørkere kvaliteter, han havde følt som djævel. Nu var han i stand til at opføre sig mere vovet og kunne lyve. Han indså, at ondskaben og det amoralske, var nødt til at eksistere, hvis det gode skulle, og at det ikke var forkert, at have nogle skyggesider. Evner Som menneske har Filip ingen specielle evner eller egenskaber. Han er relativt svag, ikke god til at tegne og meget almindelig på mange måder. Dog har han vist en særlig god sans for at forbinde begivenheder og opdage sammenhænge, som er kommet ham, Satina og hans andre venner i Helvede til gode, når der skulle opklare flere forskellige mysterier. Som djævel kunne Filip forvandle sig, og det lykkedes ham at mestre denne egenskab til næsten perfektion. Han kunne også flyve ved hjælp af sine flagermusvinger, og af Lucifer lærte han at lokke folk, en egenskab, som han beholdt, efter Den Store Djævlekrig og han vendte tilbage til livet. På dette tidspunkt var Filip blevet et menneske igen, men på grund af at han havde set Gud, og derfor ikke blot troede på ham, men vidste han fandtes, har Filip pludselig fåede særlige overnaturlige egenskaber, heriblandt det at kunne gå oven på vand, ligesom Jesus gjorde, det at kunne flytte på ting ved alene tankens kraft kunne, som da han fik et levende lys i en kirke til at vokse og lægge sig ned lodret og det at kunne lokke andre mennesker til at gøre ting ved blot at sende tanker ind i deres sind, hvilket muligvis er et levn fra hans tid som djævel. Men det mest fantastiske er, at han er i stand til at vække døde til live, som Jesus havde gjort det med Lazarus, men det kræver dog så stor en kraftanstrengelse, at hans hjerte ikke kan bære det og det slår ham ihjel, når han forsøger. Forhold Satina Mørch Han er forelsket i Satina Mørch. Skumleskæg Skumleskæg er den første som Fillip møder, efter han døde. Søren Søren er den værste bølle på Filips skole, og var skyld i Filips første død, da han en uge var ude efter Filip, mobbede ham, og fik ham skubbet ud foran en bil ved et uheld. Han er meget ond og bruger et koncept som kaldes "ugens fordømte", hvor han vælger et nyt mobbeoffer hver uge, og går efter personen indtil det ringer ud om fredagen. Efter Fillip vendte tilbage fra Helvede første gang, begyndte Søren at ændre sig og blev mere venlig over for Filip. Chokket over næsten at miste Filip og vide, at det var hans egen skyld, havde givet drengen skyldfølelse, og han så det som sin pligt, at hjælpe Filip og være hans personlige beskytter. Da Søren slugte en fremmaningspille og blev kørt ned, før hans tid var inde, dragede Filip til det hinsides, for at hente hans sjæl tilbage. Dog valgte Søren at blive i Helvede, hvor han endelig havde fundet et sted, han hørte hjemme. Her forvandlede han sig langsomt til en djævel, komplet med horn, hale og vinger. Tilbage i livet mødte Filip Sørens plejemor, en af de mange, han havde haft. Det var tydeligt for Filip, at Søren havde haft det svært. Begge hans forældre var døde. Plejemoren fortalte ham, at han havde noget godt i sig, og Filip var enig. Aziel Stofeles Lucifer Familie Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * ''Djævelens lærling'' * ''Dødens terning'' * ''Den forkerte død'' * ''Ondskabens engel'' * ''Den faldne engel'' * ''Den faldne djævel'' Kuriositet * Filip Engell er hovedpersonen i Kenneth Bøgh Andersens fantasy-bogserie Den Store Djævlekrig. * I ''Djævelens lærling''-musicalen vil rollen som Filip Engell blive spillet af Oscar Dietz. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Hovedpersoner Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Djævle Kategori:Familien Engell